


[F4M] [Script Offer] Let Your Gentle Healdom Fuck You Better

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fantasy, Fdom, Nipple Play, Sex, Size Mentions, good boys, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: A flash of inspiration struck that led me to write this script in one two-hour sitting, which was nice but wiped me out so hard I haven't written anything since. That said, I *am* quite proud of this!It's an inverted take on the classic healslut: the listener is still being healed, but now *they* are the sub. Sit still and take your medicine, kitten. (There are no uses of *kitten* in the script, although I may slip one in now. There are a few 'good boy's, though.) The listener is a wounded soldier in a medieval fantasy being tended to by a cleric, who has... unusual means of healing. (Sex.) It's definitely a mash of anachronistic tropes, but hopefully you'll enjoy it still!So sit down, shut up, and Let Your Gentle Healdom Fuck You Better.DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	[F4M] [Script Offer] Let Your Gentle Healdom Fuck You Better

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<< Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies <<>> are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: <<SFX: door closing>>), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.>>

<<This character is somewhere between firm and gruff. She’s a cleric, not a commander, but she’s still blunt and sometimes demanding, especially when it comes to telling her patients what to do. She’s not made of stone, though; when the action starts she still gets pretty excited.>>

<<SFX: general battle sounds/metal clanging/people yelling>>

<<grunts of exertion; the cleric is dragging the listener; battle SFX die out>>

<<breathing heavily>> Hey. Hey, wake up. Can you hear me, soldier? You’re in safe hands. I’m a cleric of the Light, and I’m here to help.

There we go. Come on, eyes open. You’re not dead yet, son.

<<beat>> No, don’t sit up! Lay. *Down.* Good boy. That damn elven archer got you pretty good. Your armor must have slipped… That or the damn smiths aren’t doing their jobs right.

Whatever. Whoever’s fault it was, you’re my responsibility now. We got that shaft out of your side, but you’re not clear yet. Before you can get back on your feet, you’re gonna need patching up… and that’s my department.

Good. Put that brave face on, soldier.

<<beat>> Needle? Stitches? What are you…

Oh. I see. Well, don’t you worry. You ever been patched up by a field cleric, son?

<<beat>> Well, it’s a little… different from what you’re probably used to.

You’ll see what I mean in due time, son! The Light will provide! Now enough with the questions. How bad does it hurt?

All right. We’ve got to manage that first. Hold on while I…

Why are you staring?

Yes, I’m taking my shirt off. Have you never seen a woman strip before?

<<beat>> Haven’t you been listening? I’m going to heal you! Ugh -- just quiet down and let me work, all right?

There. Now you can stare. I know my chest is… impressive. 

Whoa, whoa. Come on, soldier, focus. Come on, look at my breasts. They’re right in front of you! Focus, damn it!

That’s more like it. See that nipple? It’s right in front of your face, son.

Good. Now suck on it.

Yes, I’m serious! Listen, son, if you can’t obey simple orders this is going to take all day! <<sigh>> Here, I’ll prop your head up on my thigh so you don’t have to sit up and aggravate that wound. 

There we go. Now stop dithering and start sucking.

<<moaning as he obeys>> Ah, that’s -- that’s right. Just like that… Good boy.

<<improv moaning for a bit, then:>> All right, stop for a second. What are you feeling?

Some pain still? That’s normal. What else?

Warmth… Good. That means it’s working. Try sitting up.

All right, all right, don’t push yourself. Keep sucking. If you like, you can play with my other breast. It won’t affect your treatment, but sometimes patients say it helps their comfort.

What? 

No, you may not call me *mother.* 

<<beat>> Because I’m not an abbess or a prioress! If you need a familiar title, you may call me “Sister.”

<<beat>> Weird? What do you mean? It’s a perfectly normal title for a female cleric!

<<a little frustrated>> All right, enough out of you! Your mouth has more important things to do!

<<beat, then improv moaning>>

<<a little aroused audibly>> Taking me up on my offer? That’s fine. Just… make sure not to strain yourself, all right? Mm… A-and you don’t need to focus on my nipple with your fingers so much. My pleasure isn’t necessary for this process.

...but, if you’re so inclined, you could massage my breast and just tease my nipple with your thumb a little…

Y-yes, just like that. Good boy...

<<improv moaning, as long as you like>>

All right, all right! Hands off for a second. How are you feeling now?

Good! No pain is a good thing. No, stop, no more sucking! And I’m going to need you to move your head off my lap. Yes, I know. I’m sorry, soldier. Here, you can rest it on my shirt. I’m not using it anyway.

All right. Now that you’re not in any pain, I’m going to examine that wound…

Oh. Oh, dear.

No, don’t sit up! Just because you can’t feel it doesn’t mean you can’t make it worse!

Listen, son. Don’t panic. I’ve seen plenty of men with worse injuries than you, and I haven’t lost a single one. You’re going to be fine, you hear me? I promise.

It’s just, well…

I don’t think you’re going to be back on the front any time soon. We can get you bandaged up, but you’re going to need a month, maybe more, before you’re ready for action again. Looks like you’re going home, son.

<<beat>> No? You want to get back out there?

That’s more like it, soldier! By the Light, you’re a credit to your king and country!

But you still have a hole in your side.

Lucky for you… the miracles of the Light can do more than just soothe pain.

All right, soldier. Stay on the ground there. *I* am just going to stand up, and get these breeches off… 

<<beat, laugh>> Oh! Well. Thank you, soldier. I have to admit, I haven’t heard that one before. I appreciate the compliment, though… even if it is unorthodox.

Ah, ah, ah. Did I say move? Keep your face right where it is, son.

I’m going to sit on it.

Huh?

Oh. No, this isn’t going to heal you. I just want you to warm me up.

<<laugh>> Why, yes, soldier, I *am* wet. You have your fancy fingers to thank for that. Now it’s your job to do something about that. Don’t worry… I’ll be gentle. I’m a cleric, it’s in my oath. If you need air, just go ahead and grab my… what did you call it? My *sweet ass.*

<<SFX: wet sounds, improv moaning>>

Yeah, that’s right. Put your tongue to work, son.

Come on, work my clit a little more. I’m staying right where I am until you have me properly soaked.

Oh! Fuck, all right, don’t stop! That’s a good boy!

<<SFX: wet sounds, improv moaning>>

O-okay! All right, that’s enough! Good work, soldier, damn good. Just-- let me stand up.

Oh, hell, my legs are shaking…

Phew. There we go. All right, soldier. Now, you’ve seen what the Light can do. But do you know what the secret is to the divine Light’s greatest miracle?

Why, love, of course. Not just romantic -- the love of a soldier for her duty, or of a healer for her patient, or our love for king and country? All of it counts just the same as any other. But the way to express that love… well.

You know where this is going, don’t you?

Oh, the look on your face is just adorable.

Hold still, soldier. You’re under my care. You just lay back and keep that wound from getting any worse, and *I* will get down and see what I’m working with here…

Oh. Very impressive, son. You, uh, have a little more than standard issue here, don’t you?

All right, all right. Don’t get all bashful on me. It’s not important here anyhow. I’m just here to do my duty, soldier. And right now, that duty involves straddling you and lowering myself down until you can feel my pussy, soaking wet on the tip of your cock, and letting myself sink down onto it until it --

*Oh!*

<<a little shaky>> \-- pops right in.

I-I’m gonna go a little slow at first, all right? Just to get used to your size. 

<<shaky breathing>> All right, that’s -- that’s better. Oh, goodness, you’re filling me up… It’s all right, I can take it. I’m going to start moving now, okay?

<<SFX: wet sounds/improv moaning, fairly slow>>

Ahh, just l-let me know if there’s anything I can do to increase your -- mm -- pleasure, son. You can play with my breasts some more if you like, or I could press them into your face, or --

N-no, soldier, don’t worry about me. My pleasure isn’t important here. *Your* enjoyment is providing the energy for --

W-well, that’s different. I had to sit on your face to make sure I was… so that I could… 

<<beat>>

Fine! You want me to enjoy myself? Hands on my hips!

*Now!*

That’s better. Now hold on, *tight.*

<<SFX: wet sounds/improv moaning, faster and more intense>>

Oh, that’s right! I want every *inch* of you! That wound is closing up now, which means I want to feel those hips *moving,* you hear me? Just because my cunt is gripping that fat cock tight doesn’t mean you get a break, soldier! I want to feel those balls clapping against my ass every time you bury yourself inside me! Now *move,* damnit!

<<SFX: wet sounds/improv moaning>>

Yes1 Fuck yes, drive it into me! I want you balls deep inside!

<<beat>>

Pull out? Oh, no, no, no, soldier, you’re not pulling out! I want to feel your orgasm! I want your balls *drained!* You’re staying in me, and I want to feel every! Last! Drop! Leave your sack when you paint my womb white! *Is that clear?*

*Yes!* Good boy! Now, I’m going to count from ten, and when I hit zero, you cum, understand me? *Do you understand?*

Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven, *don’t slow down!* Six! Five! Four *harder!* Three! Two! One!

*Cum!*

<<improv orgasm, she takes a while after to catch her breath>>

I-I… ah…

My apologies for my conduct, soldier. I hadn’t… um… released in some time before that, and I’ve been treating a lot of wounded, and I may have been… somewhat pent up. I hope my treatment didn’t suffer as a result.

Hold on, I’ll just, ah… get off.

Oh, goodnes! You *did* drain yourself in me! Heavens, I’m going to be leaking your cum the rest of the day.

Oh, it’s fine. My patients won’t mind… and if I *do* get pregnant, well… I’m sure it was the Light’s will.

But enough about me! Look at *you!* I’ll be damned if this wasn’t the most successful treatment I’ve ever done! You look about fit to bench press a parapet! How do you feel?

<<beat, laugh>> That’s what I like to hear. So, soldier… do you think you’re fit to return to duty?

Good boy. Good *man!* Strap that armor on -- and for the sake of the Light, make sure it’s well fitted this time -- and get out there and make us proud!

For king and country!

[Fdom] [fantasy] [breastplay] [pussy eating] [sex] [creampie] [good boys] [size mentions]


End file.
